


now they know

by tenwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenwoo/pseuds/tenwoo
Summary: They really should be more perceptive about these things, Tendou thinks. There are some horrible, evil, scheming people out there who wouldn’t think twice about taking advantage of them.“Let’s make a deal. If I get Wakatoshi-kun to play the pocky game with me, then you have to do my part of the clean up for the rest of the week."or how the rest of shiratorizawa finds out that tendou and ushijima are dating
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 484





	now they know

Tendou hates cleaning up after practice. His limbs are worn out and his shirt is soaked through with sweat and all he wants to do is go home and take a long, hot shower that’ll wash away all his exhaustion. He goes to a corner to stretch out his legs, stalling some time before he has to start helping the other players pack up the equipment.

“Good work today. Your sets have improved a lot,” Ushijima compliments from beside him, offering a bottle of water. The glaring lights in the gym carve out his cheekbones and the shadows accentuate the muscles under his shirt. Tendou thinks it’s unfair how he somehow manages to look even hotter after three hours of grueling volleyball training while he ends up looking like a gremlin.

“I guess you’re not so bad yourself,” Tendou smiles teasingly at the captain, reaching for the bottle and taking a swig.

Ushijima moves to sit next to the red haired player to do his own stretches. “I got in trouble in class today.”

Tendou looks sideways at him and lets out a small chuckle “Yeah? What did you do?”

“The teacher asked me a question and I couldn’t answer it, so she made me stay back after class.” Ushijima stretches his arms up and his shirt rides up to reveal a strip of skin at his hip. Tendou pointedly avoids staring at it. “I tried really hard to focus but my mind just kept drifting away all day.”

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ushijima says seriously. Tendou’s heart is suddenly lodged in his throat. “I kept remembering that time you fell off your bike trying not to run over a cat. That was pretty funny.”

“You’re an idiot.” The red haired player glares at his boyfriend. “You were still thinking of me.”

“I was.”

They lock eyes and end up smiling at each other, probably looking like love struck idiots to anyone passing by. It amazes Tendou how adorable the captain can be doing the simplest things. He must have done something right in his life to have Ushijima love him.

“Tendou-kun!” A girl from his science class calls out to him from the gym’s entrance.

Most of the team’s heads turn towards the voice. Tendou uses Ushijima’s shoulder to hoist himself up and runs to the door. “Hey, Yuri,” he greets with a smile and a wave, unaware of the other players eyeing the exchange. “What’s up?”

“Hi Tendou-kun, you look like you’ve been working hard,” she comments cheerfully.

“Are you trying to say I look gross and exhausted?” he asks, faking an offended look.

“No! That’s not-”

“ ‘Cause you’re right that’s exactly how I’m feeling right now”

The pretty girl laughs in relief. “Don’t scare me like that,” she says as she hits him playfully on his arm.

“You make it too easy,” he teases. “What can I do for you?”

“Oh, um. I just dropped by to say that our paper’s mostly done. You just have to input the data in our Google Doc and we’ll be good to go,” she informs him.

“Alright, I’ll get on that tonight. Thanks for writing up the report,” he says.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” the girl responds. She looks through her bag and fishes out a box of Pocky.

“Here,” she hands him the snack. “That’s for you. For being a good lab partner,” she says with the shaky voice of someone trying to hide their nervousness.

“Oh my gosh, I love Pocky! You actually did most of the work though.” He’s surprised at how thoughtful the girl was, given that they haven’t really known each other outside of class. “But this is great. Thank you so much” He pats Yuri lightly on the shoulder to show his gratitude, leaving the girl flustered.

“No problem. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care!” She says hurriedly as she speeds off to the exit.

“See ya!” He waves the Pocky at her as a goodbye and turns to go back into the gym when he’s ambushed by his younger team mates.

“Tendou-san, who was that?” Goshiki asks, about two feet too close for comfort.

“That was obviously his girlfriend,” Shirabu answers for Tendou. “Right?” he says, looking for confirmation from the older player.

“What? Why would you say that?” he asks back, genuinely puzzled at his team mates’ queries.

“She comes around here every other day to see you and drops off those sweets every time,” Goshiki responds.

“We’re lab partners,” the red haired player’s brows furrow in confusion. At this point, he’s convinced they’re playing a dumb joke on him.

“Come on, Tendou-san. I’d like to think we’re more than acquaintances. You don’t have to hide anything from us,” Shirabu reassures.

It dawns on him that his team mates have no idea that him and Ushijima are dating. How was that even possible? Sure, they aren’t the showiest about their relationship, but it’s not like they’ve been trying to hide it. And they haven’t exactly been subtle either. Ushijima puts his arm around Tendou every time they leave the gym and lets Tendou wear his jacket when he forgets to bring his (which he may or may not have done intentionally a few times.) Tendou often obnoxiously hugs Ushijima from behind, especially after a particularly satisfying spike. He’s pretty sure they’ve even called each other babe in front of them at some point.

How could they not have noticed? He guesses they chalked it all up as one of his weird personality quirks.

They really should be more perceptive about these things, Tendou thinks. There are some horrible, evil, scheming people out there who wouldn’t think twice about taking advantage of them.

“Let’s make a deal. If I get Wakatoshi-kun to play the pocky game with me, then you have to do my part of the clean up for the rest of the week.”

Goshiki and Shirabu look at each other and laugh in disbelief. “If you get the stick to be less than two inches, we’ll do your clean up for a whole month. All or nothing.”

“Ah, you’re killing me!” Tendou exclaims, feigning despair.

He thinks of moving the deal to one inch for two months of freedom, but decides not to push his luck. He makes a show of thinking hard for a few more seconds, then takes a deep breath. “You guys drive a hard bargain. But I’ll do it," he declares. He scans the room until his eyes land on his target, currently taking out a jacket from his bag. He wants so badly to burst out laughing and ends up hiding a grin behind his hand. The red haired player composes himself before turning back to Goshiki and Shirabu. "Watch and learn, boys.”

“Wakatoshi-kun~”

He rushes to the captain’s side, his team mates trailing a few feet behind.

“This should be good,” Semi sneers as he joins the little group.

Ushijima is sitting on a bench now with his legs on either side of it. Tendou puts the bag in front of him to the floor so they could sit face to face.

“Play a game with me,” Tendou implores.

“I don’t know a lot of games,” Ushijima responds while picking a piece of lint off Tendou’s shirt.

“It’s easy. We bite each end of the stick and see how short we can get it to be,” he explains, trying not to sound too eager. No cleaning duty. For a whole month. He could just cry out of joy on the spot.

Ushijima looks at him, thoroughly confused. “I don’t see the point of this game.”

The other players snicker at Tendou’s inevitable rejection. He panics. 

“Why do we need the Pocky stick? We can just k-”

“No!” Tendou cuts him off. “No, we need the Pocky stick. It’s just part of the game. Now here,” he pushes one end of the Pocky to Ushijima’s lip.

The captain looks at him before apprehensively taking a bite. Tendou smirks at his team mates before settling himself at the other end of the stick.

“Ready?” Tendou talks through his teeth. “Go!”

They each start biting slowly, reducing the stick little by little. Ushijima meets Tendou’s eyes and he can’t help but let out a chuckle at how ridiculous the game is and how cute his boyfriend looks at the other end of the stick.

He can count Ushijima’s eyelashes from this distance. Tendou smiles too as he sees the specks of brown and yellow in his irises. They get closer and closer, until he sees nothing, but feels the soft touch of Ushijima’s lips on his. It’s gentle and steady, and Tendou’s heart flutters and warmth spreads to his chest, down to his fingertips. He opens his mouth to nibble on Ushijima’s lip just to spite his team mates before breaking the kiss.

The three players watching them stand frozen in shock, holding their breaths. It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop as the whole gym watches the pair on the bench. The words, what, how, what the hell, and then again, _what,_ etched onto their faces, seemingly in that order.

“Did we miss something here?” Goshiki finally pipes up.

“Yes. And I’m missing a month of cleaning duty,” Tendou replies with glee. He takes his and his boyfriend’s bags and proceeds to lead Ushijima out of the practice area. “Get to it, boys!”

“THAT WAS DIRTY!” Shirabu shouts at him.

The two players rush out of the gym, and their team mates’ wails of protest get drowned out by their laughter and the growing distance. They run until Tendou is out of breath when they reach the school gates.

Ushijima raises his hand to cup Tendou’s cheek, gentle and steady, just like how he is. Tendou looks into the captain’s eyes and feels happier than when they were laughing. He loves him so much it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> ushiten superior


End file.
